


Stay

by angededesespoir



Series: Tumblr Prompt Memes [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Stress, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Prompt:  "Please, don't leave."Jack needs to get to work; Jesse doesn't want him to go.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: "Please, don't leave." - from this[Meme](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/160503536275/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)._
> 
> _Uh, I was going to write a ficlet for another pairing, but then my brain insisted on Mc76 and, hey, who am I to resist?_
> 
> _Also, side note: I’m picturing Jesse like late 20s here._
> 
> _(Also on[Tumblr](https://thedeathsoldiercowboy.tumblr.com/post/160508287067/stay).)_

He turns off the alarm long before it can go off and gazes at the harsh glow of blue numbers glaring back at him.  It’s an hour of his mind generating an endless to-do list that he no longer has the energy for.  It’s an hour of trying to will himself out of bed, restless, but ever drained.  It’s an hour before he dares to try to slip out of bed, trying not to wake the man who’s half on top him.  

He carefully edges out from underneath.  

One leg slung over the edge of the bed, covers pushed off, and there’s a soft tugging at his sleeve, a slurred whisper:  “Please, don’t leave.”

He turns to see eyes cracked open, a little out of focus, but  meeting his own.

“Jesse...I have work to do.”  


“I know.”  Slow blinks.  “I know.  But I never get ta see ya anymore.  Yer always busy.” The hand does not leave the worn fabric, moth-bitten, but irreplaceable. “Would it make that much difference if ya slept in for a couple more hours?”  


“Yes.  Yes, it would.  I have a conference call I need to take in about 40 minutes.”

The way he says it, pure exhaustion and dread, does not escape either of them.  

“Jack, ya need ta rest.”  

And boy, does he know it.  Can feel it in the aching of his joints, the blur of his vision, the all-consuming fatigue that comes with even simple tasks these days.

“Sweet pea, y’ain’t takin’ care of yourself.  What do I have to do to convince you to?”

“Nothing.  Because rest isn’t a luxury I have, Jesse.  Crime’s not going to stop because I need some shut eye. Everyone’s not going to stop needing me  when I require a break or a meal or even a selfish moment alone with my boyfriend.”  

It’s the most he’s acknowledged this in awhile, and even still there’s things he’d rather not think about, feelings he’d rather keep suppressed.  Like how few seemed to truly care about the man behind the title; only cared that the work got done, so long as there were no negative consequences for them.  

He’s tired.  So tired of trying so hard to impress, to please, to keep up the façade.  Tired of failing.  Tired of people tearing away at him little by little, like he wasn’t human, like he didn’t  have feelings of his own.

“Jack...”

“Sorry.  I didn’t-,” he cuts himself off, burying the words.  He bows his head.   “I’m just under a lot of stress.  I’m sorry.”    


“Hey, it’s okay.  I get it.”  A hand drifts to his cheek, sweetly caressing.  “It’s okay to vent.  Ya don’t need to bottle everything up.  I’m here for you.  So is Gabe and Ana and Rein.  Angie, too.  We care.  More than you know, darlin’.”

There’s another tug to his sleeve.  “Come on.  Couple more minutes?  Let me hold ya a bit.  Might help some.”  


He allows himself a slight smile, squeezing at the back of the hand touching his face.  “Well...I never can turn down one of your cuddling sessions, can I?” 

He nudges the hand away, twists and scoots, pulling the covers back on.  “5 more minutes, okay?”  He tilts his head up.  “Athena?”

“Setting the alarm now, Strike-Commander.”  


“Thank you.”  And Jesse knows the words are directed to both Athena and him.    


Jack rests his head against Jesse’s chest, breathing a sigh.  Jesse pulls him closer, arms surrounding him, hand rubbing gently at his back.  There’s a kiss- soft, but firm- to his temple.  

“You’re safe here, sweet pea.  No worries.”  


He wants to believe that.  Wants to free himself from all the negative emotions, all the obligations.

“I’m here.”  


He lets his eyes slip shut, nuzzles his head.  

“I love you, honey blossom.”  


For once, he just wants to indulge, to let go and live.

“I love you, too.”  


He wishes he never had to leave.

_But all good things must come to an end._

The alarm buzzes.

_This is all he knows._

**Author's Note:**

> _I was going to end it on the, 'He wishes he never had to leave,' line, but.....I like suffering, apparently. Can't give this man the rest he deserves. Nope. Back to the grind._


End file.
